Love
by Zhii
Summary: Cinta itu butuh pengorbanan, cinta tak hanya ada saat kita bahagia, cinta bukanlah tentang lamanya kita menunggu, cinta bukanlah tentang seberapa dalam kita terluka, dan cinta tak dapat diukur dari kenekatan yang harus kita lakukan. SIBUM/YAOI/ONESHOT.


**Title : Love**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Cast : Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Choi Jonghun, Lee Hongki**

**Pair : SiBum, JongKi**

**Warning : YAOI, gaje, abal, hasil remake**

Cinta itu butuh pengorbanan. Cinta tak hanya ada saat kita bahagia. Cinta bukanlah tentang lamanya kita menunggu. Cinta bukanlah tentang seberapa dalam kita terluka. Dan cinta tak dapat diukur dari kenekatan yang harus kita lakukan.

* * *

.

.

Lembar demi lembar kertas usang itu tersingkap, bola matanya bergerak teratur mengikuti gores tinta emas yang tak pudar keindahannya. Bibir manisnya melengkungkan seulas senyum lembut, kala tiap kata itu merasuk dalam kalbu. Terbayang keindahan, kebahagiaan yang membuncah, dan kesetiaan dalam deretan kalimat penuh kenangan itu.

.

.

.

Seoul, 2 Maret 1989.

Aku Choi Siwon, seorang novelis muda. Karyaku diminati, dan dicintai jutaan orang di luar sana. Tapi bukan itu yang hendak kubagikan padamu. Ada satu hal yang lebih penting dari biografiku. Kau tahu? Hari ini adalah hari terindah dalam hidupku. Hari dimana aku telah mengucap janji suci bersama mempelaiku. Dia pengantin tercantik yang pernah kulihat. Dengan balutan gaun pengantin yang menjuntai indah, rumbai-rumbai yang kian mempercantik sosok ini, dan paras menawan yang telah menjerat jutaan hati diluar sana. Aku beruntung bukan?

Meskipun ia namja, sama sepertiku. Tapi kecantikan, budi pekerti, dan tata krama dalam kehidupannya tak kalah sempurna dari seorang wanita.

Dia begitu lembut. Terkadang aku berpikir, bahwa dia sesungguhnya seorang wanita yang terjebak dalam tubuh pria. Lima tahun kami mengenal satu sama lain, dan memutuskan untuk hidup bersama. Mengucap sumpah setia untuk saling memiliki.

"Siwonnie, lepaskan aku. Kau mau makan malam kita gosong huh?"

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu seperti ini Bummie ya…"

"Issh! Kau ini…"

Hnn…

Kuabaikan gerutuannya. Kueratkan lingkaran lenganku yang mendekap erat pinggang rampingnya. Dialah istriku, Choi Kibum. Tak lagi Kim Kibum, karena kini dia sepenuhnya milikku.

Sepenuhnya? Ahh… aku bahkan belum menyentuhnya.

"Y-yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kuabaikan pekikannya. Terus menciumi tengkuk dan perpotongan leher jenjang istriku ini, hingga kurasakan sendok sayur itu mendarat manis dikepalaku.

Ugh! Sakit!

"Aku harus menyelesaikan ini Wonnie, apa kau tak mau makan malam hah? Tak bisakah kau menunggu barang sebentar saja? Dasar mesum"

Haha..

Mendengar omelannya, melihatnya yang tengah berkacak pinggang seperti itu membuatnya tampak semakin manis.

Pelan, kujulurkan tanganku melewati sisi tubuh Kibum. Mematikan kompor itu sekali putar. Menarik tubuh istri tercintaku itu mendekat padaku. Begitu dekat hingga tak ada jarak lagi yang tersisa diantara kami. Dengan dahi yang saling menempel, mata saling memandang, dan rengkuhan lengan yang semakin mempererat dekapanku, kugigit gemas pucuk hidungnya. Mengabaikan tatapan kesalnya, memilih untuk melumat cherry manis itu, dan berbisik lirih...

"Kaulah makan malamku darl…"

"Y-yah!"

Malam ini, tak kan pernah kulupakan. Pertama kalinya tubuh kami saling menyatu, dengan dasar cinta dan kasih sayang yang telah kami bina selama kami bersama.

.

.

Seoul, 15 Juni 1989.

Lagi, Tuhan memberikanku karunia yang tak ternilai keindahannya. Siang tadi aku mengantar Kibum ke rumah sakit. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu ia sering mual dan tak mau menyentuh makanannya. Aku khawatir, sangat khawatir. Dan apa yang dokter katakan merupakan karunia terbesar yang pernah kudapatkan. Namun terbesit rasa cemas jauh dalam lubuk hatiku. Kau tahu? Male pregnant memiliki resiko besar bagi namja yang mengandung. Itulah yang kutakutkan. Seolah mengetahui kebimbanganku, Kibum bergegas menggenggam tanganku, menatapku dengan binar matanya yang tak redup sedikitpun. Tersenyum lembut seolah berkata bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, tak perlu takut, tak perlu cemas, dan tak perlu bimbang pada karunia yang telah Tuhan berikan. Ya… aku harus percaya, optimis pada takdir yang akan kami tempuh bersama.

Selain Choi Kibum, kini cintaku harus terbagi untuk calon aegya kami. Aku sangat bahagia. Jika ada kata lain yang lebih dari itu, beri tahu aku! Aku akan dengan senang hati menuliskannya.

"Darl… apa yang sedang kau lakukan umm?"

"Membuatkanmu makan malam"

"Aissh! Biar aku yang masak, kau istirahat saja darl"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kajja!"

"Y-yah! Aku bisa jalan sendiri Wonniiiiee!"

Seperti itulah, aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu pada istri dan calon buah hatiku. Aku akan selalu menjaganya, sekarang, besok, dan bertahun-tahun yang akan datang.

.

.

Seoul, 14 Maret 1990.

Bertahun-tahun yang akan datang? Hnn… kupikir akan seperti itu, hidup bersama, bahagia sampai tua.

Tapi tidak!

Tuhan mengujiku, Tuhan mengambilnya dari sisiku. Dia yang terbaik yang pernah kumiliki, terpenting dan paling kubutuhkan eksitensinya di dunia ini. Kini meninggalkanku dalam kesakitan yang tak pernah kualami. Menjemput dunia baru yang tak dapat kugapai begitu saja.

Ya… Dia meninggalkanku, Choi Kibum benar-benar meninggalkanku. Ia tak sanggup berjuang melawan takdirnya. Dan hari ini, satu minggu setelah uri aegya lahir, Kibum menghembuskan nafas untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dalam dekapanku, dengan dikelilingi keluarga besar kami. Seakan ikut mati, aku bahkan tak merasakan lagi bumi tempatku berpijak.

Aku hanya berdiam diri, menatap hampa segala yang ada disekelilingku. Mengabaikan apapun yang keluarga dan teman dekatku katakan. Seolah dunia berakhir khusus untukku. Aku gila, dan tak mau tahu lagi kehidupan yang harus aku jalani tanpa Kibum disampingku. Bahkan aku mengabaikan aegya kami, Choi Jonghun.

Tangis bayi yang menyayat hati itu merobek dada tiap orang yang mendengarnya. Hingga keluargaku bergerak untuk menenangkannya. Tapi tidak bagiku! Aku hanya diam, menatapnya kosong. Memandangnya jijik. Melemparkan tatapan kejam yang sepatutnya tak kuberikan pada bayi tak berdosa itu. Tapi saat mengingat dialah penyebab kekacauan ini, hatiku membeku. Dialah yang membuat Kibumku pergi, dialah penyebab utama kematian istriku.

Bagiku, ia adalah musuh besar yang harusnya tak pernah kutunggu kehadirannya.

Mengabaikan permintaan orang tuaku, menulikan pendengaran dari kalimat kedua mertuaku, tak berkeinginan untuk menyentuh bayi mungil dalam balutan kain sutra itu. Memilih untuk melangkah pergi, membaringkan tubuh tak bertenaga yang kumiliki. Menutup mata, telinga, dan hati dari kelamnya dunia.

Hingga usapan lembut itu kurasakan dikepalaku. Aku tersentak, menatap sekeliling kamar pribadiku, dan tak mendapati seorangpun disisiku. Waktu seolah berhenti berputar. Tak ada angin yang berhembus dari jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar.

Sunyi…

Bahkan tangis Jonghun tak terdengar lagi. Kuusap kepalaku, mengikuti getar hati yang sempat kurasakan. Sentuhan ini… mungkinkah?

Kupejamkan mataku perlahan, kembali tenggelam dalam duniaku sendiri. Saat itulah, aku melihatnya. Melihat Kibumku, duduk manis tepat disampingku. Dengan mata yang terpejam, kugerakkan tanganku, menggenggam jamarinya yang tak juga berhenti mengusap kepalaku. Aku bisa merasakannya, ini benar-benar Kibum. Aku tersenyum senang, hingga tak terasa lelehan air mata meluncur begitu saja dari sudut mataku.

Namun saat melihatnya turut menangis, luka dalam dadaku semakin dalam. Seumur hidupku, aku tak ingin melihat hal itu terjadi. Pelan, kuusap kedua pipinya. Meskipun ini mimpi, tak kan kubiarkan kelopak mata indahnya banjir oleh air mata.

"Kenapa hmm? Kau terlalu bahagia sepertiku hingga menangis seperti ini?"

'**Anniyo… aku sedih Wonnie. Sangat sedih…'**

"Kenapa? Katakan padaku darl. Kau kesepian? Kau tenang saja, aku akan menyusulmu sesegera mungkin. Jika perlu, saat ini juga aku akan—"

'**Andwae!'**

Pekiknya marah. Aku menatapnya tak mengerti. Kenapa?

'**Jika kau menyusulku sebelum Tuhan mengijinkanmu, kau hanya akan terbakar api neraka. Dan kita tak kan bisa bersama. Apa kau mau hal itu terjadi Siwonnie'**

Aku menggeleng lesu. Tak terpikir olehku jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

'**Mengertilah… kita berpisah hanya untuk sementara waktu, nanti kita pasti bersama. Kau percaya padaku kan?'**

Kuanggukkan kepalaku, dan menatapnya serius. Dia hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya, tak ada keraguan sedikitpun. Namun… senyumnya itu sedikit berbeda. Kibumku terbebani? Oleh apa?

'**Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku sedih?'**

"Iya… katakan padaku darl…"

'**Jonghun, Choi Jonghun kita. Kenapa kau menatapnya seperti itu? Kau lupa dia darah daging kita? Kau lupa seberapa besar kebahagiaan kita saat kita mendapatkannya? Kau lupa karena dialah kupertaruhkan nyawaku?'**

Hening, aku kembali menundukkan wajahku. Enggan menatapnya.

'**Siwonnie… jangan bodoh. Jangan menyalahkan bayi tak berdosa itu, rengkuh dia, lindungi dia, dan berilah kehidupan terbaik baginya. Demi aku, demi kita, dan demi masa depannya. Kumohon…'**

"Tapi dialah penyebab kau meninggalkanku…"

'**Tidak. Aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu. Selama kau mencintaiku, setia padaku, dan menjaga rasa itu, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Disini, didalam hatimu. Aku akan hidup disana. Melihatmu dan Jonghun tumbuh dengan baik. Percayalah'**

Kibum menepuk dadaku, menunjukkan tempat dimana ia akan selamanya hidup bersamaku. Hingga aku tak tahan lagi, dan segera kupeluk tubuhnya. Tak takut jika apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya hanya akan menggerus kebahagiaanku saat ini. Tapi tidak! Kibum tak menghilang! Aku bahkan merasakan ia membalas pelukanku. Mengusap punggungku yang bergetar kuat.

"Mianhee… aku yang salah, aku memang egois…"

'**Anni. Kau hanya tak mengerti. Sekarang buka pintu kamarmu, keluarlah, gantikan posisiku disamping Jonghun. Jadikan hidup kalian berdua bahagia. Berjanjilah padaku…'**

"Aku janji Kibummi, kami akan hidup bahagia" bisikku tanpa ragu.

Kubuka kelopak mataku, menghapus kasar air mataku dan berlari menyongsong tangis Jonghun yang kian mengiris hati. Merebut lembut bayi merah itu dari dekapan ibu mertuaku, menimangnya penuh cinta, dan membisikkan kata maaf yang tak dapat kuhitung jumlahnya. Menghujani paras mungil itu dengan kecupan-kecupan hangat. Mempererat tautan diantara kami, hingga tangisnya berhenti. Tertidur lelap dalam gendonganku. Semua mata menatapku haru, begitu pula sosok abstrak yang berdiri jauh dibelakang kerumunan keluarga besarku. Senyum lega mengembang diwajah cantiknya.

Ya… saat itulah aku tahu, sejatinya Tuhan tak pernah memisahkan kami.

.

.

Seoul, 29 April 1993.

Hari ini, kedua orang tuaku hendak mengenalkanku pada seorang yeojya. Jung Jessica, mereka bilang ia gadis yang manis, baik hati, dan menyukai anak kecil. Itulah poin terpenting. Mereka ingin melihatku membina keluarga baru, berumah tangga dengan istri yang senantiasa menemaniku. Agar aku tak kerepotan mengurusi Jonghun yang kini telah menginjak usia 3 tahun. Tapi aku menolaknya. Kukatakan aku tak kerepotan, aku tak kesepian, karena kami saling memiliki satu sama lain. Ibuku tetap memaksa, aku juga kekeuh menolaknya.

Sampai dititik dimana mereka menyerah, aku sangat bersyukur. Andai mereka tahu, selama ini aku tak pernah sendirian mengurus Jonghun. Aku selalu ditemani istriku, Choi Kibumku. Meskipun Jonghun tak dapat melihat sosoknya, karena akupun hanya dapat merasakan keberadaannya saat kedua mataku terpejam, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Setidaknya aku tahu ia masih bersama kami.

"Dia manis, sama sepertimu" ucapku dengan mata terpejam saat kulihat Kibum mengelus rambut Jonghun yang tengah tertidur lelap.

Ia menoleh, tersenyum dengan rona merah yang tak pernah membuatku bosan untuk melihatnya.

'**Ne… uri aegya memang manis… ah! Tapi dia juga tampan, sama seperti appanya'** gumam Kibum dengan kekehan geli. Kembali mengalihkan sorot matanya dariku. Sibuk memandangi paras menggemaskan yang Jonghun miliki.

Aku turut tersenyum, merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang. Meletakkan daguku di bahunya, menghirup harum khas Kibum yang tak pernah pudar dari tubuh abstraknya. Vanilla... canduku sampai saat ini.

.

.

Seoul, 2 Juli 2015.

Jonghun kami telah dewasa. Dia telah menemukan pendamping hidupnya. Putra tunggal keluarga Lee. Percaya atau tidak, pujaan hatinya itu juga namja, sama sepertinya. Dan seperti kisahku dulu, Jonghun menjadi pihak yang mendominasi. Salahkan wajah tampan bak pangeran yang memikat jiwa itu, hingga seorang Lee Hongki dibuat bertekuk lutut olehnya.

"Kau lihat itu Kibummi, Jonghun kini resmi menjadi milik orang lain" gumamku ditengah hiruk pikuk yang Hongki timbulkan karena lemparan buket bunga dari tangannya.

'**Mmm… Hongki namja yang baik, dia juga cantik dan keibuan. Jonghun tak kan menyesal'**

"Ne… Jangan sampai dia salah pilih, aku sudah tak muda lagi. Aku tak bisa menjaganya selamanya. Kini aku bergantung pada pemuda cantik itu"

'**Ssst… jangan membicarakan hal seperti itu dihari bahagia seperti ini'**

Hnn…

Aku memang tak muda lagi, usiaku nyaris setengah abad. Tubuhku juga tak sekokoh dulu, layaknya pria paruh baya lainnya, akupun semakin tua. Hanya tinggal menunggu kematian menjemputku.

Satu tahun?

Dua tahun?

Tiga tahun?

Entahlah… aku hanya akan menunggu, sama seperti janjiku dulu.

.

.

Seoul, 23 April 2030.

Sudah lebih dari satu minggu aku dirawat di rumah sakit. Gangguan pernafasan pada pria tua sepertiku bukanlah hal yang aneh. Hnn… aku tidak kecewa, waktuku sebentar lagi datang. Aku siap, sangat siap. Mengarungi kehidupan keduaku, menyambut uluran tangan yang telah senantiasa menantiku. Kini aku tak perlu khawatir lagi, Jonghun sudah hidup bahagia dengan istri dan kedua anaknya. Dia beruntung, tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk saat persalinan. Kemajuan teknologi, dan daya tahan tubuh Hongki adalah faktor terpenting yang menyelamatkan nyawanya. Tak seperti Kibumku dulu. Ahh… lupakan tentang hal itu. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi seorang kakek, si sulung Choi yang kini telah duduk di bangku Junior high School, dan si bungsu Choi yang kini baru berusia 3 tahun. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Keduanya adalah kebahagiaan yang masih sempat Tuhan berikan padaku.

Hidupku sempurna, dan jika aku harus menutupnya, hanya ini yang ingin kusampaikan pada anak-cucuku. Aku ingin mereka tahu **'Cinta itu butuh pengorbanan. Cinta tak hanya ada saat kita bahagia. Cinta tak memandang kasta, strata, bahkan perbedaan dunia. Cinta tak mengenal waktu, dan cinta tak kan berakhir saat dunia memisahkannya. Cinta akan tetap ada, saat seseorang sepenuhnya setia, menghargai, melindungi, bahkan mempercayai kekuatan cinta itu sendiri. Cinta bukanlah tentang lamanya kita menunggu, cinta bukanlah seberapa dalam kita terluka, dan cinta tak dapat diukur dari kenekatan yang harus kita lakukan. Cinta hanyalah cinta, sepenggal kata yang mewakili ribuan makna. Kesedihan, kebahagiaan, hanyalah dua dari berbagai hal yang dapat kita pahami darinya. Cinta… kesetiaan… penantiaan… dan akhir yang bahagia.'**

—**Choi Siwon**—

.

.

.

Lembar terakhir buku usang itu telah habis dibacanya. Dalam diam ia memberikan tepuk tangan meriah pada apa yang telah 'tokoh itu' tulis, baginya tak ada yang jauh mencintai pasangannya melebihi sosok Choi Siwon. Terlalu larut pada apa yang tengah dibacanya, hingga ia tak sadar kelopak matanya telah basah akan air mata.

"Membaca buku itu lagi, eoh?" tanya sosok lainnya yang kini mengamati paras si pembaca buku dari belakang sofa yang menjadi sekat keduanya. Menjulurkan lengannya yang tengah menggenggam sapu tangan. Mengusap bulir bening itu dari paras tampan sang suami. Lengan rampingnya memeluk hangat bahu lebar itu. Berbagi rasa sayang yang tak kan pernah hilang.

"Emm… aku merindukannya" menutup buku itu dengan gerakan pelan, tak ingin harta berharga yang telah dimakan usia itu rusak begitu saja. Berjanji akan selalu menjaganya, sama seperti ia membina, dan menjaga kesetiaan pada keluarganya sendiri.

"Aku tahu, sudah lewat satu bulan kan"

"Ne, kita jadi mengunjunginya?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan memanggil Minhwan. Setelah itu kita jemput Jaejin di sekolah. Jadi berhentilah menangis Jonghunniku sayang" Lee Hongki mengecup lembut pipi sang suami, menggesekan pipi kirinya pada pipi kanan namja tampan itu.

Satu lengan Jonghun terulur kebelakang, mengusap surai lembut sang istri. Menyampaikan pesan lewat sentuhan tangan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Darl…" gumam Jonghun lirih.

"Hmm?"

"Siwon appa, pasti bahagia kan disana?"

"Tentu saja! Beliau pasti bahagia, Kibum umma akan selalu bersamanya"

"Aku tahu. Tak akan ada yang sanggup memisahkan cinta suci mereka. Maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku darl?"

"Apa itu Hunnie?"

"Cintai aku sampai akhir hidupku. Setialah padaku sampai kau tak dapat lagi menyentuhku. Dan jika aku melukaimu, mengingkari cintamu, maka bunuhlah aku dengan kedua tanganmu"

Nafas namja cantik itu tercekat. Pelukannya pada leher sang suami mengerat seketika. Paras ayunya perlahan tenggelam dalam bahu lebar sang suami.

"Tak akan pernah ada Choi Hongki tanpa Choi Jonghun" bisiknya lirih.

Jonghun yang mendengar kalimat singkat itu hanya mengumbar senyum penuh kelegaan. Menoleh dengan senyum yang tak pudar dari bibir tipisnya. Dalam sekejap mata mereka terpejam, merasakan manisnya ikatan lewat lumatan penuh kelembutan. Mengeratkan tautan bathin mereka dengan benang merah tak kasat mata.

.

.

END!

.

.

Gaje? Hahahaha… namanya juga FanFiksi.

Satu yang ingin saya sampaikan lewat FF ini, perpisahan itu bukan akhir dari segalanya. Jika memang kita berjodoh pada sosok yang telah lama terikat benang merah dengan kita, kematian bukanlah penghalang yang dapat menghancurkan ikatan suci yang kita bina.

Saat seseorang memilih mengakhiri hidupnya kala Tuhan memisahkan mereka untuk sementara, bunuh diri bukanlah jawaban yang harus kita lakukan. Karena cinta tak dapat diukur dari kenekatan yang telah kita lakukan *ngomong apa sih gue*.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudi mampir *deepbow*


End file.
